


Art for "A Case Study in Adulting" by K_R_Closson

by paleogymnast



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogymnast/pseuds/paleogymnast
Summary: Art for the Marvel Bang story "A Case Study in Adulting" by K_R_Closson





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K_R_Closson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_R_Closson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Case Study in Adulting: Clint Barton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323237) by [K_R_Closson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_R_Closson/pseuds/K_R_Closson). 



> Many thanks to [K_R_Closson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/K_R_Closson/) for the awesome and enjoyable story that inspired this art. If you haven't read it already, please go check it out now! It is awesome!
> 
> Thanks also to the mods of [Marvel Bang](http://marvel-bang.livejournal.com/) for running this challenge for another wonderful year.

**Art for "A Case Study in Adulting" by K_R_Closson for the 2016 Marvel Big Bang**

  
**Cover Art**

  
**Lucky, the NYC Pizza Dog Extraordinaire**

_"They go to the dog park a couple blocks down the street, because Central Park is too far away and has too many people. Clint wants to be surrounded by dogs. He has friends; well, he’s got Kate and Natasha and kinda the Avengers, but Lucky doesn’t have anyone."_   


  
**The Prancing Pony**

_"Clint went because the place was named after the inn in Lord of the Rings, and once a month they have a Lord of the Rings themed night. Clint’s gone back, because he might have a thing for Legolas taking off his clothes."_   


  
**Clint's Grocery List**   


_Clint doesn't know how to grocery shop, even with his awesome purple gel ink pens... he is much more interested in Hawkeye-themed cookie cutters._   


  
**Flying, Fire-Breathing Pigs?**

_"'I hate to interrupt,' Jarvis says, 'but I believe there is an army of flying, fire breathing pigs enroute to Boston.'"_   



End file.
